


The Chocolate Betrayal

by SarahLightning



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 16+, Bribing, Chocolate, Lemon, M/M, Matt - Freeform, Mello - Freeform, Poormello, Smut, crazymello, mailjeevas, mattxmello - Freeform, mellowithoutchocolate, mihaelkeehl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahLightning/pseuds/SarahLightning
Summary: When Mello gets a stomach infection his doctor tells him he can’t have chocolate for a whole week. Matt makes it his goal to keep Mello from eating chocolate so he gets better. It proves to be harder then Matt thought it would be when the blonde tries different methods to bribe him for chocolate.AU where Mello and Matt survive the Kira case.





	The Chocolate Betrayal

  1. MATT’S POV



It was late at night and I was sleeping next to my beautiful blonde boyfriend Mello. Mello was offten very peaceful when he slept but the past few nights have been an exception. Mello hadn’t been feeling very good for a few days. I didn’t know what was wrong with him but I assumed it was a virus. A stomach virus at that. I didn’t care though. No amount of colds could keep me away from him. He was to special to be without. I stroked his hair gently to relax him and without warning his eyes snapped open and he puked on the bed. “Mello!” Mello started to cry thinking I was mad at him. I picked him up and took him to the bathroom. “I’m sorry baby...”

”Don’t apologize Mello it’s not your fault.” I started a shower for Mello and sighed. I think Mello should see a doctor but I knew he would say he didn’t need one. Mello was just too proud with everyone but me. Of course being too proud ment being proud with doctors. I undressed as Mello stared at me. “I wanna fuck Matt.”

”Mello you just threw up! Your not going to have sex right now.” Mello pouted at this response and I undressed him. I smiled happily as I picked him up and we got into the shower. Mello kissed me and I blushed. “I love you Jeevas.” 

“I love you too baby.” I sat on the shower floor with Mello in my arms, washing him off. I hated that Mello felt this way and he needed to see a doctor but how would I get him to go? Mello seemed quite relaxed as I washed his hair. “I think you need sleep baby.” Mello purred. “I don’t want to sleep I want to stay here with you.” Mello yawned signifying he was tired. I got out to go grab towels which we had forgotten. I also called the doctor and made an appointment for Mello tomorrow. When I came back Mello looked worried. “Matt what took you so long? Are you ok?” 

“Oh I’m ok it’s just the towels where in the dryer and I had to wait ten minutes for it to finish.” It was only slightly a lie. The towels were in the dryer, but I didn’t have to wait for them to be done drying or whatever. I had to tell Mello a little lie to get him to see the doctor later but it would be worth it. “Hey Mello tomorrow at two thirty I’m taking you somewhere as a suprise.” Mello looked happy and interested. “Is it romantic? Will we fuck?” I laughed nervously. “If I told you it wouldn’t be a surprise Mello.” 

“Oh.” Mello smiled and looked at me. “I love you Matt.”

”I love you too Mello. I love you so much.”

”I love you more Matty.” 

“I don’t think so baby.” Mello giggled. He loved it when I got all sweet with him and stuff. Mello was adorable he didn’t always like to be called adorable though. The blonde had his pride. I smiled as I turned off the shower and lifted Mello into my arms. He needed his rest I could see little circles forming under his eyes from lack of sleep. I loved Mello so much. He was amazing and he ment everything to me. I really hoped this stomach thing is nothing serious. I carried Mello to be wrapped in a towel and sat him down gently. The Mello had decided to be lazy so I dried him off and put a tee shirt on him. I had already changed the sheets since Mello vomited on them. I brought over a big bowl and gave it to Mello. “If you have to vomit try to get it in here ok?”

”Alright Matt. I’ll try my best.”

”That’s all I ask.” I kisses Mello gently on the cheek and he blushed. “Good night Mello.”

”Good night Matty. I love you.”

”I love you too baby.”

The next day I woke up around eleven am. I was suprised to find that Mello was still asleep too. Last night must have really exhausted Mello. Mello normally wakes up early to get chocolate, or do whatever. He has been waking up less early I guess ever since the Kira case ended. Mello still woke up around nine, every day though where I was more of a sleep until noon person. Waking up at this time was normal for me, but for Mello not as much. I was thinking of taking Mello out to lunch before the doctor so he would maybe be a little less pissed when we arrived at the doctor. I did say I had a suprise so I at least wanted to give him one thing he would actually like. I tapped on Mello gently and it woke him. Mello can be incredibly sensitive. “Good morning Mello. Are you ready for our suprise?”

”Is it that late already Matt? How long did I sleep in?”

”it’s about eleven thirty Mello. I know we don’t have to arrive until two thirty but i added another part to the suprise so we should leave at noon.”

”I better go get ready then Baby.” Mello kissed my cheek and went to the bathroom with a change of clothes. I quickly threw on a striped shirt and jeans. I didn’t really care about my appearance unlike Mello who cared a lot. “Are you ok in there Mello?”

”Yeah I’m fine just doing my hair.”

”I was just checking because you been in there for a while and your stomach has been feeling off.” 

“Thanks Matt.” Soon Mello cane out and we got in the car. Mello smiled and kissed me cheek again. “Where are we going Matty?”

”Well I was thinking that we could go out for lunch first but if your stomach isn’t up for it then we can go straight to the suprise place.”

”My stomach is up for it Matt don’t worry.”

”Are you sure that your stomach can handle it?”

”Yeah I’m sure!” In truth I wasn’t confident that Mello knew he was sure but I went along with it. I didn’t want to disappoint him especially because I knew that he would be disappointed when he found out that his suprise was a doctors appointment. I drove to a restaurant close to the doctors office that Mello really liked. It was a somewhat fancier place which must be one of the reasons Mello liked it. We got out of the car and walked in. I held Mello’s hand and he looked at me and smiled. It must have made him feel special or something. We got seated at a table and a waitress brought menus. “Hello my name is Emily I’ll be your waiter today. Do you know what you would like to drink?”

”I think we will have two beers does that sound good Mello?”

”Yeah it sounds great.” Mello smiled and wrapped his arm around me. We always sat in the same booth in restaurants because Mello was possessive. He liked to put his arm around me in restraunts and Bars. It started when once at a restaurant some girl tried to get my number. Even though I turned her down Mello was really pissed. I had tried to tell her I was married without hurting her feelings but Mello totally told her off and made her cry. Mello is banned from that particular restaurant now... Mello looked at me. “You gonna give me any hints about the suprise?”

”Nope. Sorry blondie.”

”Not even one hint? Come on Jeevas.”

”Sorry Mello if I give too many hints it will be easy to guess.”

”So it’s a place I would easily guess? Interesting.”

”I love you Mello.”

”I love you even more Matty.” Mello and I cuddled closer to each other. As much as you could call it cuddling. We were really just leaning against each other in a restaurant booth and I wouldn’t really call that too much of a cuddle considering all the times I got in bed with the blonde naked and wrapped my arms around his body. I blushed just thinking about it. Hopefully Mello forgave me quickly after the doctor. The waitress brought over our beers and took our order. “So what do you want to order?”

”I’ll have the salad with extra tomatoes.” I looked to Mello.

”I’ll have vegetable soup.”

”great choices! I’ll be back with it in about twenty minutes.”

”thanks we will see you later.” The waitress walked away and Mello put his arm around me again. He was so cute when he got possessive. I didn’t blurt that out in the middle of the restaurant though. Mello liked his pride an awful lot. Mello was definitely dominate. There wasn’t much else to say on the topic. “I can’t believe you really won’t give me a hint!” 

“I told you it won’t be a surprise if I give you a hint.”

”Fine but it better be good Jeevas.” The food came soon enough and Mello seemed super happy. After we finished I asked for the check so I could pay. “You’re so romantic sometimes Matt.” Mello started making out with me it was bliss. Making out with the blonde was such a beautiful thing Mello gently slipped his tongue in my mouth and I moaned. Mello stroked the front of my pants. “Hmmm? Hard already babe?~” 

“M-Mello!”

”I’ll take care of it later ~” the waitress Emily came back with the check. I payed for our food and went to the car with Mello. We still had some time before the doctor appointment and Mello was horny. Mello started to unzip my pants. “M-Mello! What are you doing?” 

“I’m giving you special treatment ~” I was now sitting in the back seat as Mello practically climbed ontop of me. We made out for a few minutes and I could see how needy he was so I switched our positions. “M-Mail!” I stroked the front of his pants and Mello moaned a little. It was a beautiful sound. I undid the button on his leather pants. “No underwear I see.~” Mello moaned a little at the sound of my voice. “You know I hate underwear Matt.” 

“As if underwear would even fit under this tight garment.” I looked at his beautiful body for a little while and started stroking him. “Ahhhh~ Mail!”

”What’s wrong babe? You don’t want me looking at you ?” I chuckled a little. “N-no that’s not it. Y-you know that’s not it bastard.” 

“Bastard? But it feels good doesn’t it?~” Mello moaned a little bit and nodded. I started licking his belly button while stroking him I could feel him move his eager body when I stuck my tongue into his belly button. He was mine forever and he knew it too. He was already a little wet from the fact I was stroking him so hard. “Already wet babe? So eager.~”

”S-Shut up.” I stoped with his belly button and leaned down and started stroking his thigh. I took his whole length into my mouth and started sucking hard. “MAIL!” 

“Mmmm~” Mello panted and I knew he wouldn’t last long he was already wet after all. Soon after Mello came. It was sweet and beautiful as usual. Mello kissed me gently. “I love you Mail.”

”I love you too Mihael.” I didn’t put his pants on for now. I just put a blanket on him and buckled him in the backseat. I loved him so much. He was mine forever. I got in the front and drove to the doctor. When we arrived Mello was asleep so I put his pants on him and carried him in. Mello woke up. “Are we there?”

”Yes..” Mello looked around and got angry. “THE DOCTOR! YOU BASTARD! I DON’T NEED TO SEE A DOCTOR!!” Mello started kicking a little as I walked inside with him. “Appointment for Mello Keehl.” 

“Yes right this way.” 

“BASTARD!” We sat in the appointment room and Mello was still pissed. A doctor came in and smiled. “Good afternoon Mello and Matt. What seems to be the issue?”

”Mello keeps throwing up. Like all the time.” The doctor looks at Mello. “Alright we are going to run some tests.” Hours later after many tests they called us back again. “It looks like Mello came up positive for a special type of stomach infection. Don’t worry it can be easily cured with antibiotics.”

”Oh thank god.” I hugged Mello as the doctor gave us the antibiotic. “However the antibiotic is sensitive to most foods. Mello will drink special nutrition shakes in place of food for the week he is on it. That means no chocolate.”

”WHAT!?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO CHOCOLATE?!?! I NEED CHOCOLATE TO LIVE! I WILL FUCKING DIE!!”  The doctor gave Mello his first dose of the antibiotic and smiled. “It’s only for a week Mello you’ll do great!” After we left the doctor Mello and I got into the car and we were both thinking different things.

”How can I keep him away from chocolate?”

”How can I convince Matt to give me some?”


End file.
